metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops
}} |genre = Stealth action, collectible card game |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |pregame = Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D |nxtgame = }} Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops (officially abbreviated MGS SOP) is a 3D mobile game. It was released for iPhone and Android smartphones on December 6, 2012 with language settings for Japanese. The game involves gameplay and re-enactment from the games Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Social Ops is similar to the Metal Gear Acid series in terms of character movement and its use of items and weapons via trading cards. The trading cards involve characters and enemies from Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes. Besides cards relating to the Metal Gear series, there are also cards related to Zone of the Enders, another series of games by Kojima Productions and collaboration cards with other game series such as Cerberus and Dragon Collection. The game's official website was launched on August 30, 2012.http://www.konami.jp/mgssop/index.html On December 14, 2012, 8 days after it's launch, Konami has announced that Social Ops has reached and surpassed 500 thousand downloads. In celebration a new campaign was open up to download. On January 23, 2013, Konami has stated that Social Ops has reached and surpassed 100 million downloads. To celebrate, a new campaign was open to download as well as new card which feature a never before seen new CGI concept art featuring the Metal Gear Solid version of Solid Snake. On July 2, 2013, Konami announced a Metal Gear Solid: The Legacy Collection based campaign to commemorate the release of the collection. All players have to do is collect a special Legacy Collection flyer found in various game stores across the country and enter the code located at the back of the flyer onto the game. Players will be awarded with a brand new campaign and a special new card featuring Snake is his MSF Sneaking Suit. The code is valid until August 31, 2013. On October, 2013, Konami announced via the Social Ops website that the servers of the game will come to an end. The final mission will be downloadable on October 31, 2013, the download for game will be suspended on November 13, 2013, removed Google Play and Apple Store on December 13, 2013 and the service will end for good on January 31, 2014. There are no plans to release an English version of Social Ops. Gameplay The main game is free to download, with a ability to purchase downloadable content. The contents are usually new campaigns or limited edition cards to use during the game. Each campaign usually involves certain missions between either story, rendezvous, stealth, hold up, elimination, or rescue, as well as a boss battle at the end of every mission. Each campaign and mission awards the player new cards to use. The awarded card varies on the ranking the player gets at the end of the mission. Cards are also awarded via co-op and versus game play as well. There are 3 types of card in the game; Airborne (Air), Infantry (Land) and Marine (Sea.) Each card has their own special abilities of attack, defence and movement, as well as being combo'd with certain cards to deal double damage and defence. Each card also has a set of stars above signifying their rarity. 1 Star (N), 1 & Half Stars (N+), 2 Stars ®, 2 & Half Stars (R+), 3 Stars (SR) and 3 & Half Stars (SR+.) Certain cards like Metal Gear Mk. II & III and Little Gray allows players to gain experience points. The Dwarf Gekko cards allows the player to restore cards used in the mission, the blue background Dwarf Gekko cards allows the player to restore a character card, whilst the red background cards restores mechs and Metal Gear unit cards. "Raid Event", "Battle Event" and "Mission Event" 3 special missions that only last a week of their announcement. Each mission awards players one of a kind cards specially for the mission. These special cards allow the player to boost up their attack and defence up to what ever is printed on the card as well as having their own unique abilities. Although unlockable, these cards can only be used in the missions from which they've been unlocked from. Story Main article: Operation Snake Eater Main article: Peace Walker Incident Missions 4-3 Sneak through Bananal Fruta de Oro, and then fight against Pupa. Promotional images banner-metal-gear-social-ops.jpg Screenshots 4567890-4.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Big-Boss.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Pupa-Battle.jpg A3b6CzDCMAEZ9Sc.jpg e2324bee.jpg ss1.jpg ss2.jpg ss3.jpg ss4.jpg ss5.jpg ss6.jpg ss7.jpg ss9.jpg ss10.jpg ss11.jpg ss12.jpg stepSS2_1.jpg stepSS2_2.jpg stepSS3_1.jpg stepSS3_2.jpg stepSS4_1.jpg stepSS4_2.jpg 004 (1).jpg jdndjrt5rtbvytuy.jpg 7876hjnbvfder4567yhggyu.jpg 545589589fjfhfdhfdh.jpg 011.jpg 5848202ee2931281c6435b4a9b5261ee.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_bde55073.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_e5de6a01.png Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-19-610x813.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-35.jpg photo-5.png photo-3.png Trading cards Super Rare+ 0075fdgf.jpg|EVA. 6455353snake.jpg|Naked Snake. img_card1360011.jpg|Ocelot. img_card1360009.jpg|Ocelot. 011mgtocge.jpg|Ocelot. img_card1360007.jpg|The Boss. MGSSOP_MGS3_TheBoss_MGSTV.jpg|The Boss. img_card1360008.jpg|The Boss. 0118976kmp-0'jh.jpg|Old Snake. Ran_img_card1460003.jpg|Old Snake. 002 (2).jpg|Raiden. img_card1460005.jpg|Raiden. Ranking_img_card1560001.jpg|Snake. -0898656.jpg|Raiden. img_card1760004.jpg|Raiden. rfg.jpg|Raiden. 056.jpg|EVA. MRRaiden.jpg|Raiden. 0hghg4ee4.jpg|Laughing Octopus. 224ghjnbf.jpg|Laughing Octopus. 342342ffdhg.jpg|Laughing Octopus. 98iujhgbghjk.jpg|Laughing Octopus. 6565drebin.jpg|Drebin 893. 98787.jpg|Naomi Hunter. Super Rare SR_img_card1350004.jpg|EVA. Ranking_img_card1350003.jpg|EVA. 001 (2).jpg|EVA. 97hygo8i.jpg|"Golden" Ocelot. fdhf.jpg|Naked Snake. Ran_img_card1350011.jpg|Ocelot. A2vYx_iCUAAGMr3.jpg|Ocelot. A3EUctxCYAEEbsE.jpg|The Boss. SRP_img_card1350013.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 003 (2).jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 008=-0987nnxxe4.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. SRP_img_card1450013.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. A2u-mrYCAAAIXw0.jpg|Old Snake. 67687r.jpg|Old Snake. 6543.jpg|Raiden. img_card1750010.jpg|Raiden. img_card1750009.jpg|Raiden. SRP_img_card1450012.jpg|Vamp. A3PAQ1LCcAAHsze.jpg|Snake. Log_img_card1550003.jpg|Snake. u8787i;aw.jpg|Raiden. 65.jpg|Raiden. 11_SR_img_card1750012.jpg|Raiden. -98079.jpg|Raiden. Image1 65ge4.jpg|Raiden. raideen.jpg|Raiden. img_card1750001.jpg|Raiden. SRP_img_card1750009.jpg|Raiden. 015 (1).jpg|Raiden. 890089.jpg|Raiden. SRp_img_card1750006.jpg|Raiden. 00609090r54fgn.jpg|Samuel Rodrigues. image1 (2).jpg|Naked Snake. image1 (3).jpg|Raiden. IFEVA.jpg|EVA. 050.jpg|Naked Snake. SRp_img_card1350017.jpg|Naked Snake. IFBoss.jpg|The Boss. 00478686565boss.jpg|The Boss. 054.jpg|Old Snake. reifh776554.jpg|Raiden. --0-09089.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. img_card4050001.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 049.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Rare+ snakkke.jpg|Solid Snake. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-065.jpg|Raiden. e3a521763e7248e6.PNG|Raiden. graani.jpg|Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-013.jpg|EVA. 012.jpg|EVA. 025878787vvcvcuyyu76754.jpg|EVA. 021-0-087878778.jpg|Naked Snake. 019.jpg|Naked Snake. c29c1ce633039f51.jpg|Naked Snake. sokoluvvv.jpg|Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. c20130123_metalgsns_005_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_007_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_006_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. 02165vcds55.jpg|Para-Medic. shagooo.jpg|Shagohod. 02788- 7676nbdt.jpg|The Boss. 07dfc3550257812d.jpg|The Boss. efe51ab1ec6fcc06.jpg|The Boss. enddd.jpg|The End. b858417516585d1c-s.PNG|The End. 031.jpg|The Fear. A3R-SVKCEAA62pB.jpg|The Fury. furry.jpg|The Fury. 0227676dxccv--.jpg|The Pain. A3cCgEDCcAEy3mg.jpg|The Sorrow. 029-=-=-9889kjjhgu.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 4ec60ae4b1eeecf9-s.png|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 0196556 ggrr4.jpg|Canard Rotor/Wing. sop6655754.jpg|Crying Wolf. 020656 gg8.jpg|Fictional coaxial rotor helicopter 021 (1).jpg|Fictional heavy helicopter 01388787nnbnbnbaqc.jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 016 (2)67bs76df65.jpg|IFV BMP-3. 032-0987-=-665hg.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 029.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 001 (1)567fcvxhg.jpg|Liquid Ocelot's CB-90. 002 (1)65dfvbaar.jpg|Mark V SOC. 003 (1).jpg|Mark V SOC. IFREX.jpg|Metal Gear REX. 030-098766nkl;lkjh by76.jpg|Old Snake. okg.jpg|Old Snake. 015.jpg|Old Snake. 0318998789hjhjp-0'8756.jpg|Raiden. 018 (1).jpg|Stryker ICV. 017 (1).jpg|Stryker MGS. 024 (1).jpg|Sunny. 0138855gevhvam.jpg|Vamp. amanda.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. 025.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. 64afa9569c3e1631-s.PNG|CHRYSALIS. -90897867645.jpg|"Golden" CHRYSALIS. img_card_secret.jpg|"Golden" COCOON. 80798756bh.jpg|"Golden" PUPA. mgsso02_s.gif|Kazuhira Miller. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-014.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. ABzeke.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE. 033-0--00-,m.;;lghfg54.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. pwq.jpg|PEACE WALKER. A2u92vBCEAAFGcN.jpg|Snake. sdff.jpg|Strangelove. 3421234423535borsigrtr.jpg|Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. 011997gnvbvb.jpg|Courtney Collins. 004ybv8ifg.jpg|Grad. 0100098890fhf.jpg|Kevin Washington. Image17689hfbc.jpg|Metal Gear RAY. 665hhghgds.jpg|Raiden. rety5465.jpg|Raiden. jhhj66523cv.jpg|Raiden. 035.jpg|Raiden. 022987gbves65 yy654.jpg|Raiden. reg.jpg|Raiden. hggh6776wea4.jpg|Raiden. 00977ggf.jpg|Raiden. 036.jpg|Raiden. Image3.jpg|Raiden. 88jhggh.jpg|Raptor. Image2 54fg.jpg|Sunny. bb7jh43.jpg|Vodomerka. 342342doktorr3434656.jpg|Wilhelm "Doktor" Voigt. 005 (1).jpg|Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_06_MGSTV.jpg|Mei-Ling. MGSSOP_Christmas_05_MGSTV.jpg|Old Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_01_MGSTV.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. MGSSOP_Christmas_03_MGSTV.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. a1a90506e86b19a5649e59bdccd03e7f-338x450.png|EVA. image2 (4).jpg|Naked Snake. image2 (2).jpg|Naked Snake. 11544raiden87989987.jpg|Raiden. 001.jpeg|Snake. 010890-=hjkl;lk'#]jhgf.jpg|JEHUTY. 67675476eva.jpg|EVA. 040.jpg|Naked Snake. --0-0jhjh.jpg|Ocelot. 041.jpg|The Boss. 051.jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 042.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 987654bnbgfswa.jpg|Old Snake. 0909hn.jpg|Old Snake. 044.jpg|Raiden. 052.jpg|Sunny. ABMiller.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. 043.jpg|Raiden. =-76y7h.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. greyfox.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. 65trtfcg.jpg|Fenrir. gradd.jpg|Grad. graddd.jpg|Grad. hammerhead7575.jpg|Hammerhead. metalgearexcl.jpg|Metal Gear EXCELSUS. img_card1740031.jpg|Raiden. img_card1740030.jpg|Raiden. img_card1740058.jpg|Raiden. scene18.jpg|Scene 3. scene14.jpg|Scene 4. scene13.jpg|Scene 5. scene11.jpg|Scene 6. scene12.jpg|Scene 7. scene16.jpg|Scene 9. scene10.jpg|Scene 10. scene17.jpg|Scene 15. scene15.jpg|Scene 17. 09889776.jpg|Scene 19. 0098980.jpg|Scene 20. 23365656.jpg|Scene 21. 987897.jpg|Scene 25. 123345454.jpg|Scene 31. 0-988776.jpg|Scene 32. 0897879.jpg|Scene 35. 09877676.jpg|Scene 36. 98877665.jpg|Scene 37. 21233456.jpg|Scene 38. 020-=-=kjjhyt.jpg|Solid Snake. Inv_img_card1340066.jpg|Ocelot. img_card1440034.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. Ranking_img_card1440035.jpg|Old Snake. Wel_img_card1540032.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. 1044203_10151723893860638_391852841_n.jpg|Snake. r_img_card1940010.jpg|''Metal Gear. img_card3940004.jpg|''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake''. r_img_card1940011_1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid''. r_img_card1940012_1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty''. r_img_card1940008_1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater''. r_img_card1940013_1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots''. r_img_card1940009.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker''. Wel_img_card1740061.jpg|Samuel Rodrigues. Rare raiddd.jpg|Raiden. 99889.jpg|Raiden. 849a9030276618fb-s.PNG|Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. 97a29364d3dd7cda-s.PNG|Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. 025 4456bfbgfp;lkjh.jpg|EVA. A3ETb7_CMAAVpM5.jpg|EVA. 026.jpg|EVA. ramd.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. raaaa.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. zeroSOP.jpg|Major Zero. mgsso03_s.gif|Naked Snake. 023.jpg|Naked Snake. 024.jpg|Naked Snake. a607d483c950b31a-s.PNG|Naked Snake. gfhghd.jpg|Naked Snake. ocelttt.jpg|Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_003_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. paramedicSOP.jpg|Para-Medic. siigggi.jpg|Sigint. 38e43636f37316df-s.PNG|Signit. b089286fbb3771a0-s.PNG|Shagohod. f59470aa84268825-s.PNG|Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. tatyana.jpg|Tatyana. 934303dc3dc00227-s.PNG|Tatyana. 4347bfc1cb3edcaa.jpg|The Boss. bossss.jpg|The Boss. 63317fc6d02b7e1d-s.PNG|The End. end.jpg|The End. 9c50604134036851-s.PNG|The Fear. fearrrr.jpg|The Fear. 9caee5405800ad2b-s.PNG|The Fury. pain.jpg|The Pain. 86856srow.jpg|The Sorrow. volginn.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 027.jpg|Canard Rotor/Wing. 028.jpg|Fictional coaxial rotor helicopter 029 (1).jpg|Fictional heavy helicopter 023 (1).jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 030.jpg|IFV BMP-3. liquidd.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. A2u-L9aCAAEcIHf.jpg|Metal Gear REX. tfd5hg.jpg|Old Snake. 029-098';/l.lku.jpg|Old Snake. sop08755555.jpg|Old Snake. 028987gfbaz89olkh.jpg|Old Snake. 03056768kjmnbftyui;'#['p;.jpg|Old Snake. 675bgfgbr.jpg|Raiden. sop432423423.jpg|Screaming Mantis. 032.jpg|Stryker ICV. 031 (1).jpg|Stryker MGS. 0146765fdfbs.jpg|Vamp. 6767.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. cecile.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. 020.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. hg6556.jpg|Chico. chico.jpg|Chico. chrys.jpg|CHRYSALIS. cocc.jpg|COCOON. coldmanSOP.jpg|Hot Coldman. 999c3f12548323d7.jpg|Hot Coldman. a37736b3ed725f6a-s.PNG|Huey. huey.jpg|Huey. millerSOP.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. zeeke.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE. pazSOP.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. c2dc788d55f52b58-s.PNG|Paz Ortega Andrade. pw2357.jpg|PEACE WALKER. pup.jpg|PUPA. galvez.jpg|Ramón Gálvez Mena. 031=-=-'/.6.jpg|Snake. 6273e093f6f5b0c6-s.PNG|Snake. strangeloveSOP.jpg|Strangelove. 016.jpg|Strangelove. Ima654erfds.jpg|Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. 013.jpg|Courtney Collins. 034.jpg|LQ-84i. 033-098lkjhtiop'.jpg|Raiden. 032po;l.k,mjy67.jpg|Raiden. Image1 76fd.jpg|Wilhelm "Doktor" Voigt. 001 (1).jpg|Snake. =08977fdfdbbsdf.jpg|Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_02_MGSTV.jpg|EVA. MGSSOP_Christmas_04_MGSTV.jpg|Ocelot. MGSSOP_Christmas_07_MGSTV.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. 6f1efd886504b09e506fcb085caba91c-336x450.png|Raiden. 2373eedd95897cc0c15b1e090444c800-337x450.png|Ocelot. aaff848834753c642dfd56fa28d572aa-337x450.png|The Boss. 7e13a7befe7ca7a234e9ebf204ca2314-335x450.png|Old Snake. image2 (3).jpg|Raiden. mgsso14.jpg|Raiden. 88080890hhgghghsnake.jpg|Naked Snake. mgsso10.jpg|Naked Snake. mgsso16.jpg|Naked Snake. bbvbvl;l';.jpg|JEHUTY. 77337eva.jpg|EVA. 017-897654334.jpg|Major Zero. 019-87543288.jpg|Naked Snake. 0097876.jpg|Ocelot. 014-0086557.jpg|The End. 053.jpg|Little John. 012-87558323689.jpg|Old Snake. 055.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. 018-87679954433.jpg|Chico. 016-4577899865.jpg|Snake. 015-98955544568897.jpg|Strangelove. 020-997544578764.jpg|Raiden. 013-9909098876556.jpg|Samuel Rodrigues. img_card1730049.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. img_card1730023.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. img_card1730053.jpg|Raiden. img_card1730024.jpg|Raiden. scene7.jpg|Scene 1. scene1.jpg|Scene 2. scene3.jpg|Scene 8. scene4.jpg|Scene 11. scene5.jpg|Scene 12. scene2.jpg|Scene 13. scene9.jpg|Scene 14. scene8.jpg|Scene 16. scene6.jpg|Scene 18. 8978.jpg|Scene 22. 008767.jpg|Scene 23. 08089089.jpg|Scene 24. 77655.jpg|Scene 26. 8787765.jpg|Scene 27. 332243554.jpg|Scene 28. 4334354.jpg|Scene 29. 2144423432.jpg|Scene 30. 5677879897.jpg|Scene 33. --9098987.jpg|Scene 34. r_img_card1930013.jpg|Big Boss. r_img_card1930020.jpg|Drago Pettrovich Madnar. r_img_card1930014.jpg|George Kasler. r_img_card1930018.jpg|Gray Fox. r_img_card1930015.jpg|Gustava Heffner. r_img_card1930011.jpg|Holly White. r_img_card1930017.jpg|Johan Jacobsen. r_img_card1930019.jpg|Kio Marv. r_img_card1930016.jpg|McDonnell Miller. r_img_card1930012.jpg|Roy Campbell. r_img_card1930010.jpg|Solid Snake. Ran_img_card1130002.jpg|Solid Snake. img_card1430033.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. Inv_img_card1430031.jpg|Naomi Hunter. Ranking_img_card1430034.jpg|Old Snake. mkii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 020 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 018.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 019 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Image3 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 002 5665 fggf z.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III 0036776995443333466576565y.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 0056576854567bfbbnjhhtt44t.jpg|Little Grey. 001 767hnnfd56viuqa.jpg|Dwarf Gekko. 0077676hgnAAADVV-09m.jpg|Dwarf Gekko. Normal+ cd69344404301678.jpg|Great Dane. 058554eba7572b79.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. 7c60a0f6d25b0a28.png|GRU Flame Radiation. 3f3a19ebbb964a6b.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. 6b9ee74ea0e0f3d4.jpg|GRU Officer (AK-47.) a66993eb79042271.jpg|GRU Officer (AK-47.) 7c016f20158c0d7b.jpg|GRU Officer (M37.) a662aeaba3eb475d.jpg|GRU Officer (Makarov.) 185ece662c9b0a72.jpg|GRU Officer (Sheild.) 1f151748138865f1.jpg|GRU Soldier (AK-47.) 320e03317e33e13c.jpg|GRU Soldier (M37.) fa53f520400912d0.jpg|GRU Soldier (RPG-7.) 427738ef561bc79b.jpg|GRU Soldier (Scorpion.) dc30785b156efbfa.jpg|GRU Soldier (Shield.) johnnnyy.jpg|Johnny. 888e0da8cc001a6c.jpg|KGB Soldier. d379db04b7c7d9a4.jpg|KGB Soldier. e98ad76cdea2b525.jpg|KGB Soldier. 84663ff4609fac15.png|Ocelot Unit (AMD-65.) d1748adb545a62a0.jpg|Ocelot Unit (M37.) 93fafb271ea226c9.jpg|Ocelot Unit (M63.) 20137e54c17a145c.png|Ocelot Unit (Makarov.) ecf321d7058f76b6.jpg|Soviet Scientist. 8b52556c3d9fdbc9.jpg|Soviet Scientist. f08f52c682a7cf47-s.PNG|Peace Sentinel Escort. 8684aa128179201c-s.PNG|Peace Sentinel Escort. 74b056b4bb5bc820-s.PNG|Peace Sentinel Escort. Normal dog.jpg|Great Dane. 17a98dee55adc99d.jpg|Great Dane. a0e627804fbce27d.jpg|Great Dane. 822c4356c26afdab.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. 87ad9fdc92071129.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. 8f2d0226f432c876.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. hhggh.jpg|GRU Officer (AK-47.) 42e4fced7f212013.jpg|GRU Officer (AK-47.) 013d8af00aade8f1.jpg|GRU Officer (Makorov.) b2f8622f5422dba7.jpg|GRU Officer (M37.) 9560153e3a205922.jpg|GRU Officer (Shield.) A3Jg4B6CIAEXdi9.jpg|GRU Soldier (AK-47.) johnny.jpg|GRU Soldier (M37.) 776tgf.jpg|GRU Soldier (RPG-7.) 6ca785d6c1dc9077.jpg|GRU Soldier (Scorpion.) 15f278a7e62e6dbb.jpg|GRU Soldier (Shield.) 1e1591e2d784f903.jpg|KGB Soldier. 4511bf73dc2081f9.jpg|KGB Soldier. 861ad7605e45a8dd.jpg|KGB Soldier. 6eca1bd4441ad31b.jpg|Maintenance. eac77eabb5ce78c5.jpg|Maintenance. 26c84d984fc07620.jpg|Maintenance. 1c80d6995d063c99.jpg|Maintenance. 1d9e4aa5e5d6c5c3.jpg|Soviet Scientist. 20460ccc4145cfd6.jpg|Soviet Scientist. 7d55d53cb31a9668.jpg|Soviet Scientist. hhg.jpg|Peace Sentinel Guard. mkiii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Raid Event Collection image2 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. img_card1350008_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" The Boss. img_card1350009_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Ocelot. img_card1350013_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card1350007_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Liquid Ocelot. img_card1450018_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Liquid Ocelot. img_card1450016_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. img_card1450015_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. img_card1450020_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Vamp. img_card1550002_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Snake. 00267676g.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 045.jpg|"Super Rare" Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_002_cs1w1_290x.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. image1 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Ocelot. image2.jpg|"Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card9080114_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Drebin 893. 007 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. 013 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Laughing Octopus. img_card9080324_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. img_card9100114_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. img_card9100324_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. img_card9080124_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. img_card9100124_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. 015 (1)6789;po.jpg|"Rare+" Raging Raven. img_card9100314_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card9080314_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Sunny. 0048686hggfb.jpg|"Rare+" Mistral. 00376hgdf.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. 022.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. 048.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 047.jpg|"Rare+" Meryl Silverburgh. 046.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. raidrgb.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card1740027_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 546vgfarmstrong.jpg|"Rare+" Steven Armstrong. img_card1340065_raid.jpg|"Rare+" EVA. img_card1440032_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Big Boss. img_card1540033_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Snake. img_card1340069_raid_01.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. img_card1440037_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card1440036_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Naomi Hunter. img_card1440038_raid_01.jpg|"Rare+" Vamp. img_card1540036_raid_01.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. img_card1740060_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Sunny. img_card9090314_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Fatman. img_card9090114_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Fortune. img_card9090324_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card9090124_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Solid Snake. image1.jpg|"Rare" The Boss. 004 (1)98765y.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. 016 (1)9hjmmui.jpg|"Rare" Laughing Octopus. 012-898p';lkjh.jpg|"Rare" Raging Raven. 014.jpg|"Rare" Mistral. 016 (2).jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 005hghg76.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. 017.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. 049-998766668.jpg|"Rare" Meryl Silverburgh. 050-99765434.jpg|"Rare" Paz Ortega Andrade. img_card1730020_raid.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1730022_raid.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1730021_raid.jpg|"Rare" Steven Armstrong. img_card1330065_raid.jpg|"Rare" EVA. img_card1430030_raid.jpg|"Rare" Big Boss. img_card1530034_raid.jpg|"Rare" Snake. img_card1430036_raid.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1430035_raid.jpg|"Rare" Naomi Hunter. img_card1730055_raid.jpg|"Rare" Sunny. Battle Event Collection img_card1450017_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" The Boss. img_card1350012_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card1450014_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. 011 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. img_card1450011_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 015-00998fsfbmm;.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. img_card1450012_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Vamp. img_card1750012_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. Image26wfsfb.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. IFRaiden.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 01-=098ghjhkjuo;l.jpg|"Rare+" The Sorrow. img_card9100214_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Big Mama. 018=-98ukllk;l';dssds.jpg|"Rare+" FROG. img_card9080224_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. img_card9100224_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. img_card9080214_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Rosemary. 016iuknhfgj-=098;l/;',jhmgf.jpg|"Rare+" Vamp. Image1 (6).jpg|"Rare+" Bladewolf. Ima6575ugf.jpg|"Rare+" Monsoon. 00965vfsd.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. EVA09-0=09787.jpg|"Rare+" EVA. Naomi00--77jg.jpg|"Rare+" Naomi Hunter. cecile878978970.jpg|"Rare+" Cécile Cosima Caminades. img_card1740057_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Cyborg Ninja. img_card1740055_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Mastiff. img_card1740056_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. img_card1340068_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. img_card1440033_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Vamp. img_card1540034_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. img_card1240005_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card1540037_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Kazuhira Miller. img_card9090214_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Olga Gurlukovich. img_card9090224_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Revolver Ocelot. 007-09lkl;';;lgffg.jpg|"Rare" The Sorrow. 006-08978jhg.jpg|"Rare" FROG. 008=-908jkl;';lffg.jpg|"Rare" Vamp. Image1 (4).jpg|"Rare" Bladewolf. Image1 (5).jpg|"Rare" Monsoon. Image2 (25d.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. ABEVA.jpg|"Rare" EVA. MRNaomi.jpg|"Rare" Naomi Hunter. IFCecile.jpg|"Rare" Cécile Cosima Caminades. 65gbng.jpg|"Rare" Cyborg Ninja. mastisfd.jpg|"Rare" Mastiff. samm.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. img_card1330067_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. img_card1430032_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Vamp. img_card1530035_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Paz Ortega Andrade. img_card1230005_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1530037_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Kazuhira Miller. Mission Event Collection 016ADFGHJU7677788KMNGGHUF.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. img_card1450013_eventm.jpg|"Super Rare" Liquid Ocelot. 078ertb.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 66336436bb.jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 018r5633cryingwolfyuhgfd.jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. 0178765rarescremary6.jpg|"Rare+" Screaming Mantis. 78978756fear.jpg|"Rare+" The Fear. 65779766volgin.jpg|"Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. -988677.jpg|"Rare+" Fenrir. Img card1740053 eventm.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. Img card1740052 eventm.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. 020666565f8988545454556776889990909-0988776.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. 7876gfkgfmfkfdfjgirk05.jpg|"Rare" Screaming Mantis. img_card1330057_eventm.jpg|"Rare" The Fear. img_card1330058_eventm.jpg|"Rare" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. Img card1730046 eventm.jpg|"Rare" Fenrir. 79807hgfs.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 8978jghhn.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. img_card1340067_eventm_1 (1).jpg|"Rare+" The Boss. img_card1140004_eventm.jpg|"Rare+" Cyborg Ninja. Challenge_img_card1230004.jpg|"Rare" Solid Snake. Challenge_img_card1330066_eventm.jpg|"Rare" The Boss. Challenge_img_card1130003_eventm.jpg|"Rare" Cyborg Ninja. Promotional merchandise 247612_10151037669275986_35944853_n.jpg|TGS 2012 pamphlets. A3JMQjiCIAIwmi0.jpg|TGS 2012 sticker sheet. A3NwwbSCAAAsDsP.jpg|TGS 2012 promotional tank top. $T2eC16N,!zQE9s3srYVcBRfYW5v0Kw~~60_57.JPG|''Social Ops'' theme Kleenex packages. BBXN3jxCYAAnwy9.jpg|''Social Ops''/''Metal Gear Rising''-themed Kleenex packages. campaign.jpg|''Legacy Collection'' commemorate flyer containing code for Social Ops. Promotional images 006887nnb bggtrp0.jpg|"Golden" PUPA. 4323234cry.jpg|"Golden" CHRYSALIS. 78hfbgffgtfh.jpg|"Golden" Ocelot. img_card_secret.jpg|"Golden" COCOON. Character Bios On the main website, there are character bios for each of the appearing characters, barring the MSX2 game characters and characters from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Note that all of these are in Japanese only due to the game's exclusive release in Japan. mainImg1.jpg|Virtuous Mission Naked Snake bio mainImg2.jpg|Operation Snake Eater Naked Snake bio mainImg3.jpg|Peace Walker Incident Naked Snake bio mainImg4.jpg|Old Snake bio mainImg5.jpg|MGS2 Raiden bio mainImg6.jpg|MGS4 Cyborg Raiden bio mainImg7.jpg|GRU soldier bio mainImg8.jpg|Kazuhira Miller bio mainImg9.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre bio mainImg10.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade bio mainImg11.jpg|Chico bio mainImg12.jpg|Huey bio mainImg13.jpg|Cecile Cosima Caminandes bio mainImg14.jpg|Strangelove bio mainImg15.jpg|Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov bio mainImg16.jpg|Hot Coldman bio mainImg17.jpg|EVA bio mainImg18.jpg|Tatiana bio mainImg19.jpg|Major Zero bio mainImg20.jpg|Para-Medic bio mainImg21.jpg|Sigint's bio (Snake Eater) mainImg22.jpg|The Boss's bio (Snake Eater) mainImg23.jpg|Major Ocelot's Bio mainImg24.jpg|Liquid Ocelot's Bio mainImg25.jpg|Volgin's bio mainImg26.jpg|The Pain's bio mainImg27.jpg|The Fear's Bio mainImg28.jpg|The End's bio mainImg29.jpg|The Fury's bio mainImg30.jpg|The Sorrow's bio mainImg31.jpg|Sokolov's bio mainImg32.jpg|Granin's bio mainImg33.jpg|Raikov's bio mainImg34.jpg|Metal Gear REX's bio (MGS4) mainImg35.jpg|Peace Walker/Basilisk's bio mainImg36.jpg|Chrysalis bio mainImg37.jpg|Cocoon bio mainImg38.jpg|Pupa bio mainImg39.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE bio mainImg40.jpg|Shagohod mainImg41.jpg|Metal Gear Mk II bio Trailers and demos METAL GEAR SOLID SOCIAL OPS - PROMOTION MOVIE 2012|2012 promotional movie for Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops METAL GEAR SOLID SOCIAL OPS - Trailer TGS 2012|TGS 2012 trailer for ''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops. MGSソーシャル・オプス プロモーションムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス 仲間を集めろムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス 部隊編成・強化専用カードムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス ボスバトルムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス RAIDボス襲来！ムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス メタルギアムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス 戦略的部隊編成ムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス マザーベースムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス ランキングムービー External links *http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/iPhone/Metal+Gear+Solid%3A+Social+Ops/news.asp?c=44551 *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/08/30/metal-gear-solid-social-ops-for-smartphones-revealed Notes and references Category:Games